


The Fall of Valdyr

by Fastforwardmotion



Series: Aisa Stormshield [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastforwardmotion/pseuds/Fastforwardmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisa finally catches up to the illusive Valdyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Valdyr

With a crack of lightning Aisa felled Valdyr’s last soldier. 

“Your putrid followers are dead, Valdyr. Come out and face me!”

She scanned the forest, smiling ominously as she spotted her target. In a short breath and a quick spell Aisa found herself mere feet away from the prey she had been pursuing for so long. The startled slaver scrambled to escape, toppling gracelessly over an exposed root. 

Aisa barked a vicious laugh, “run as long as you wish, Valdyr. You have nothing, I’ve made sure of that. Wherever you go, wherever you attempt to hide, I’ll be there.”

In a swift throw Aisa’s axe embedded firmly in the slaver’s ankle. She stalked purposefully up to Valdyr, grabbed him by the hair, and pulled him up to face her. 

“What— What do you want in exchange for my life? Please. Anything you desire.” 

Aisa spat in his terrified face, “do you think I pursued you for possessions? For money? You are a fool to believe I want anything more than your blood.”

As Aisa reached for her weapon, Valdyr’s voice rose in a shrill yell, “wait, please! I know where you can find Leonas.”

Aisa stopped short, pinning Valdyr with a burning glare.

“You’re lying,” she snarled, “Leonas died long ago.”

“So you didn’t know?” he chuckled darkly, “all this time in the Feylian states, and you never even heard he escaped. Fate, it seems, is a cruel mistress.” Valdyr looked up at Aisa, face dripping with slick confidence.

“Spare my life, and I will tell you where to find him.”

Aisa stared him down, mind racing, “he’s here? In one of the city states?” A slow nod from the conniving slaver confirmed her statement. 

“Just release me, and I—“ he began, but the powerful burst of lightning Aisa forced through his skull turned the plea into a muffled scream. 

“You’re lying!” She shouted, bringing her knee to his face. “You delight in tricking me. In trying to force my hand. Well let me tell you something, Valdyr, your mind games no longer have a hold over me.”

With a powerful thrust, Aisa pushed Valdyr onto her exposed blade, burying it deep into the recesses of his throat. She threw his body to the ground with a ferocious cry. 

For what seemed an eternity, she glared down at his corpse, daring it to move. But when the body did not comply, Aisa knelt gingerly and retrieved her weapons. 

“If what you say is true,” she whispered, standing slowly, “and Leonas is alive, then I will find him _myself_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was absent for a bunch of sessions, so this was written to explain Aisa's disappearance.


End file.
